<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Y e e h a w by plutoxsunflwrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101094">Y e e h a w</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs'>plutoxsunflwrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Y e e h a w</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was kind of weird. Gavin had never taken Nines to be the kind of person to like animals besides cats and the occasional dog. And yet, here they were at a farm because Nines had seen a horse and wanted to say hi.<br/>	“Nines, we gotta-”<br/>	“Shhh, Gavin, you’re gonna scare her!”<br/>	Gavin dropped his voice to a low murmur. “Nines, we gotta get to the scene. Fowler’s already gonna kill us for being late.”<br/>	The android flapped his hand at the detective, not breaking eye contact with the horse. “It’s fine, I just wanna say hi to her.”<br/>	“Nines, you’ve been petting her for 20 minutes.”<br/>	“And am I done saying hi to her? No.”<br/>	Suddenly, the trio were approached by someone who seemed to be the owner of the farm. Gavin, sensing they were out of their depth, grabbed Nines’s arm and yanked him away. “I’m so sorry, sir, he got distracted by your horse. We were actually just leaving.”<br/>	Nines yanked his arm back out of Gavin’s grasp as the newcomer looked at him. “Y’know, nobody’s ever gotten that close to her the first time she’s seen ‘em before. Not even me. What’s so special about you?”<br/>	“Well, sir, I’m-”<br/>	Gavin glared at the android. “<i>Leaving.</i> Sorry again for bothering you, sir.”<br/>	“Now, hang on a minute. She obviously likes you. She’s been misbehaving for me recently. D’you want ‘er?”<br/>	Nines’s face lit up as Gavin’s fell. The two made eye contact, Gavin shaking his head slightly. “We don’t have room for her anywhere, Nines. Plus, we gotta get to work.”<br/>	“Gavin, please?”<br/>	“No, Nines, we gotta go. We can come back and see her later, if that’s okay with you?” Gavin turned towards the man, who nodded.<br/>	“Yeah, sure. Let me just give you my cell number real quick and you can just shoot me a text or something when you’re on your way back out here.”</p><p>	Gavin exchanged numbers with the man, then dragged Nines back to the car. “Fowler’s gonna fucking kill us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>